Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 3: Giving and Helping
Chapter 3: Giving and Helping After several minutes of driving the PAW Patrol arrived in front of City Hall. Once all of the vehicles were parked, the pups and Ryder got out and went over to see how the Festival was going. "Hello Ryder. Hello PAW Patrol. How is everyone doing?" Mayor Goodway asked as Ryder approached her. "Hi Mayor Goodway. We're doing good. Could you watch the pups for a minute; I need to go get their blankets from the laundry mat building," Ryder replied. "Certainly Ryder," Mayor Goodway answered back kindly. "Ryder, may we look around?" Chase asked curiously. "Yes Chase," Ryder replied as he went towards the laundry mat building. All of the pups cheered before they started to look at the decorations for the Festival. The decorations were cool; there were paper snowflakes hanging from string, an bowl with ice cubes in it, there were red, blue, green, white, and yellow Christmas lights shining everywhere, and a bunch of games that were all about snow, ice, anything to do with the Season of Winter! There were even contests as well with prizes to be won. Meanwhile, Ryder came back from the laundry mat building and put all of the pups blankets in their rigs. He also put Marshall's teddy bear in his fire truck too. "Ryder! Ryder! All of these decorations are amazing! This is going to be the best Winter Festival ever!" Alex said as he ran over to the ten year old boy. "You mean the best and first Winter Festival ever," Ryder corrected, seeing how excited Alex was. Alex smiled and ran off, while the pups came over to Ryder. "Ryder sir, is it okay if we put out gifts with the other gifts?" Chase asked, making sure they got permission. "Of course. Just make sure you put the gifts in the right bin," Ryder said, pointing over to the bins that gifts could be put into. There were about seven or so bins, and each one was labeled differently. The pups had to be careful where they put their gifts, and that the presents ended up in the right bin. The pups then went over and put their presents in the right bins before running off to have some fun. However, when Marshall and Rocky went to put their presents in the 'toys' bin, Marshall suddenly started to whine. "Marshall, what's wrong?" Rocky asked in concern. "I can't believe that pups and people have to spend Christmas like this. Having such very little presents and decorations. It's so sad!" Marshall replied with tears in his eyes. Rocky helped dry Marshall's tears and smiled at him. "Marshall, it's okay. I know it's sad, but remember; Christmas isn't about presents and decorations, it's about being with family and friends and making the holidays special. Cheer up, buddy!" Rocky responded. Marshall smiled after that. "Thank you, Rocky. I needed that reminder. Come on, let's go play!" Marshall said before they ran to join the others. What Marshall did not notice however, was his teddy bear that had accidentally gotten it's stuffed hand stuck in the ribbon, and had been put into the 'toys' bin as well. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 4: Fun at the Festival Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures